New York and Sleepwalking
by Zaikia
Summary: Shell gets more than she bargained for when Xemnas starts sleepwalking…..


**New York and Sleepwalking**

**Summary: **Shell gets more than she bargained for when Xemnas starts sleepwalking…..

**Game: **Kingdom Hearts

**Category: **humor/general

**Pairings: **XigbarxShellxXemnas

…_**..**_

Shell never thought she would meet a person that slept-walked.

Indeed, she thought she would never meet an _Organization 13 member _that slept-walked. She thought it would've been Axel or even Saix. But no, of all the 12 members of Organization 13, it had to be Xemnas.

The first time Shell had came across his sleep-walking was when she was up one night, suffering from Insomnia when he came downstairs, hair messed and eyes staring straight. She had asked if he was alright and then he looked her straight in the face and screamed, "PICKLE!"

So Shell had to run away to avoid getting eaten because he assumed she was a pickle. Unfortunally she had been caught and he had ripped off a few strands of her hair, assuming those were "pickles". Saix had came downstairs and knocked out his Superior before he could do anymore damage.

Shell was pissed off the next day and when Xemnas attempted to talk to her ('cause he didn't remember a thing), she had only glared at him and walked away.

Of course he was confused until Saix informed him of sleepwalking. He didn't believe it at first, but Shell's dark strands of hair were evidence. So the gang watched out for his sleepwalking nights and all of them concluded that he slept-walked once every two weeks, on Saturday night.

The second time he slept-walked, he thought Shell was his wife/betrothed/mate and tried to errrrr….maybe some things are left unsaid. Nonetheless, he ended up with a black eye and a split lip. Shell decided to lock Xemnas's door and her door also during the night whenever she was asleep.

Now, the third time is the one time when Shell became extremely pissed off.

The third time, even though both his door and her door were locked, he had broken the doors right off their hinges and snuck into her room, demanding for her to give him his heart. And when she said she didn't have it, well….then he tried to take hers.

She ended up knocking him out with a bat to the head.

And he cost her a fortune in doors.

When the fourth time came around, Shell announced she and the rest of the Organization (minus Xemnas) were going to New York for the weekend. And she needed a baby-sitter for the Superior.

She called up Stormy and Jack.

"So, what's this baby-sitting job?" Stormy asked her best friend when she and Jack arrived.

Shell wrinkled her nose. "I need you two to baby-sit Xemnas while we're gone."

The two stared at her. "You're joking, right?"

Shell frowned deeply and Storm knew she wasn't kidding. "Xemnas has been sleepwalking the past month and I don't trust him in New York. The first time he mistaken me for a pickle and tried to eat me. The third time he thought I had his heart and when I didn't, he tried to take mine."

"What happened the second time?" Jack questions.

"Apparently he thought I was his wife/mate and well….." Shell paused. "I'm sure you two get the picture. Apparently, all his sleepwalking has to do with me."

"Maybe he likes you." Storm teased.

Shell glared at her and Storm shut her mouth. "Anyway, we had to bar his windows so he couldn't escape and we put several locks on his doors. He's cost me a fortune in doors."

"Where is he right now?" Storm asks.

"Upstairs, working on my homework. I was so mad at him the last time I made him do my homework until I was satisfied." Shell replied and glanced at her watch. "Well, we'd better get going. We can't miss the flight. You have my number Storm, I'll be checking in later."

"Alright, have fun." Storm waved bye as they left in the vans. "You think this was a good idea?"

"Well, she _did _agree to pay us both 200 bucks."

"Ah, right."

….

Later that night, Shell and the gang arrived in New York and headed up to their hotel room, which was a giant suite. "Wow, this is so huge!" Demyx squealed, jumping up and down like a kid on the giant bed.

"You guys can pick whoever you want to bed with. Most likely I'll be bedding with Larxene," Shell glanced over at the blonde. "If you don't mind."

Larxene shrugged and she and Shell scoped a bed by the air conditioner. "So, anybody up for partying?" Shell asks.

"FUCK YEAH!" Axel answered.

Everyone agreed and they all made sure they had their ID's and headed to the biggest place they could find. "Can you all give me your ages?" the bouncer asks.

"I'm 18, Nik (Xigbar) is 25, Axel is 21, Derek (Demyx) is 19, Lonnie (Luxord) is 29, Xavier (Xaldin) is 31, Vincent (Vexen) is 42, Alex (Lexaeus) is 27, Ian (Zexion) is 19, Sai (Saix) is 23, Marcus (Marluxia) is 31 and Sasha (Larxene) is 22." Shell replied.

"Alright, you all can go in." the bouncer said and allowed them in.

Shell actually stayed outside so she could check up on Storm and Jack at the mansion.

…

"_How's everything going?" _

"Pretty good, we haven't heard a peep out of him all night." Storm replied.

Shell sighed on the other end. _"Good, I don't want to endanger your lives. But I needed a break." _

"_SHELL! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS IN HERE!" _Xigbar bellowed.

"_I gotta go before Xigbar decides to come get me. Call if you need anything." _

"Okay, have fun." Storm chuckled and hung up.

The couple continued watching television until they heard a thump from upstairs and the sound of a door cracking. "Oh shit…get the bat! We might need it!" Storm panicked and Jack grabbed the bat from the closet as they heard a bellow from upstairs.

"PICKLE!"

"Oh shit!" Storm quickly dialed Shell's number and it rang a few times before Shell answered.

"_What?" _

"PICKLE!"

"_Did….he just say pickle?" _

Storm swallowed. "Yes."

"_RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES IF YOU VALUE THEM!" _

"C'mon!" Storm grabbed Jack's arm and the two headed off somewhere to hide. They hid in the car in the garage. "Whatdya we do?"

"_Just don't let him catch you. And trust me, he's a fast runner. I'm still missing a few strands." _

"That doesn't help us!" Storm hissed into the phone while they heard commotion from inside the mansion. "Any advice?!"

"_Don't let him catch you. He would most likely go after Jack though." _

"Thanks a lot!" Jack hissed.

"Shh!" Storm slapped a hand over his mouth when the sleepwalking Xemnas entered the garage. Storm raised an eyebrow when she heard him saying Shell's name. "He's saying your name."

"_Goddamnit." _Shell hissed. _"XIGBAR, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" _

"Shell!" the Superior exclaimed.

"Shit!" Storm swore when the door was ripped right off the car. "Damn, the man has some strength on him!"

"_Put me on speaker phone." _Shell said in an annoyed voice.

Storm pressed the speaker phone button. _"Xemnas, can you hear me?" _

The silver-haired Nobody's eyes snapped to the phone. "Yes, where are you?!"

_God he sounds so OOC. _Storm thought with a sweat drop.

"_Listen to me Xem. I am in New York City right now with the rest of the Organization. I promise I will be back in two days." _Shell spoke and he looked like he was gonna cry. _"If you start crying, I will fly there and give you a reason to fucking cry! Now, Storm and Jack are there to watch you. NOW GO BACK TO FUCKING BED!" _and she hung up.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"I miss my cuddle-bug."

…

_I'm never going to New York City again. _Shell thought as she rubbed her temples gently when they arrived back at the mansion two days later. _Maybe Hollywood next time or Area 51. _

She and the members walked into the mansion and set about their usual duties. Shell approached Jack and Storm and gave them each 200 bucks. "How did it go?"

"After Saturday, he was perfectly fine." Jack replied. "He didn't remember a thing from Saturday night."

"Good, thanks again for watching him. I just needed a break." Shell sighed tiredly.

"How was New York?" Storm asks.

"….Let's just say I'm never taking Xigbar to New York again." Shell replied simply. About 30 minutes later, the two left and Shell headed upstairs to her room when Xemnas stopped by.

"Your homework is all done." He said, handing her the stack of papers.

"Oh, thanks." She said and took the papers from him. "So, don't remember anything from Saturday?"

"Not a thing." He replied.

All of a sudden, Vexen hurried to the two. "Shell….Superior, ah; I have something to tell you two. The sleeping potion I gave to you, Superior…um, it wasn't a sleeping potion."

"Then what was it?"

"Um…..it was a….sleep….walking…..potion…." Vexen replied nervously and quietly. "I mixed the two up."

Shell and Xemnas exchanged glances. "Hey Marluxia!" Shell called and Marluxia appeared. "We're giving you permission to rape Vexen."

Marluxia smiled evilly and Vexen ran away screaming. Both Shell and Xemnas smiled. "Well then, I guess we should continue with Insomnia." She spoke.

"That we should."


End file.
